


Castiel's Hope

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Bobby compares John to God, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Love, Castiel Needs a Hug, Gen, Parental Bobby Singer, The Search for God is not going well, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Secretly, Castiel hopes that his Father will be like Bobby Singer. And Bobby compares John to God. Dean and Sam are there, but only as background characters.





	Castiel's Hope

Castiel watched as Bobby Singer embraced Dean Winchester, Sam staring at them with affection clear in his eyes. His heart burned with- Envy? Jealousy? The angel could not put a name to the emotion that made him wish that he was in Dean's place.

He looked down at the amulet he had taken from a reluctant Dean, its coldness in his hand making him frown.

Who knew even if he would find his Father? Gabriel had told him that it was fruitless to search for God. That he, an Archangel had looked and been unable to find him. If he couldn't, what chance did a foot soldier like him have?

But he had been told that God loved all his creations. Surely, he would not want them destroyed? Staring at the three men in front of him, he let the hateful emotion in his chest fall away and be replaced with hope. He would find his Father. And he would help Sam and Dean Winchester save his Fathers creation. And maybe, just maybe when he found him, Father would look at him with at least half of the love Bobby had for the Winchester brothers.

 

Bobby watched Dean's angel with narrowed eyes.

He was staring at his boys.

Part of Bobby felt bad that the angel had been abandoned by his Father. It reminded him so much of the way John abandoned Sam and Dean at his doorstep, letting the hunter raise them till Sam turned four and then coming back into their lives too drag them into the hunting life Bobby had tried so hard to turn them away from. John had been a right bastard, doing what he had done to his children.

And as much as Bobby hated to bad-mouth his 'Creator' he had to admit that he was more like John then Bobby was comfortable with. How many of his children were he condemning in this coming war? Bobby held tighter onto Dean. No matter what happened, he wouldn't allow his boys (or their angel that Bobby might have felt just  **a bit** attached to) get hurt. And while Bobby Singer was a mere hunter, he was also one of the most dangerous things out there; A father.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. If you think of anything, or just liked (or hated) my story, drop a line. I'd love to talk.


End file.
